A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game that teaches Christian principles and morals.
B. Prior Art
The Martin Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0227132) discloses a Christian board game that involves scripture verses cards, quiz cards, dice, and a board game.
The Lawrence patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,641) discloses a bible game that includes a game board, a plurality of blessing cards, penalty cards, vision cards, angel cards, archangel cards, and dice.
The Smith patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,133) discloses a board game that uses random movement of playing pieces by players to teach biblical principles.
The Jenkins Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0133996) discloses a board game and method for teaching biblical values.
The Parker et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,344) illustrates an ornamental design of a biblical board game.
The Cantelon patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,388) discloses a game based upon the religious novel Pilgrim's Progress in which spiritual and moral values are an integrated part thereof.
The Roberts patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,535) discloses a bible quiz game that includes a game board and a deck of cards containing biblical questions.
The Masakayan patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,308) discloses an instructional board game which teaches spiritual principles as disclosed in the Bible to players.